Luxo Sr.
(Please note, that Luxo Jr. and the Luxo Jr. short series both influenced this article, though Pixar, Sullivan Bluth Studios and Pixarfan8695 are independent of each other) Luxo Sr. is the father of Luxo Jr. He is a grayish-white balanced-arm desk lamp that lives in the world of lighting. He the deuteragonist of Luxo Jr. and Pixarfan8695's series. He is one of the adult characters in Pixarfan8695's series. Appearance Luxo Sr. resembles an appearance to his son, Luxo Jr. Both of their bases are evenly centered with the bottom of their arm, their lampshade "heads' have the same shape, and their balance arms are vastly similar too. The differences are that Luxo Sr. is larger, and looks more like the real-life lamp he was based on, while Luxo Jr. is much shorter. Personality Luxo Sr. is a helpful, smart, kind and gentle lamp. His main goal in life is to do everything he can for Luxo Jr. to make his life as happy as possible. He loves his son from the very bottom of his heart and gives him plenty of room to explore the world around him. He is very fond of the friends that Luxo Jr. makes and enjoys watching them play together. Luxo Sr. also loves playing with Luxo Jr. whenever he is away from his friends. However, like anybody, being a parent is not easy. Luxo Sr. has a lot of work to be done to make sure Luxo Jr. can have a good life. He teaches his kid the right things to do, and how to learn from his mistakes. Luxo Sr. can sometimes be overwhelmed and slightly embarrassed by how energetic and playful Luxo Jr. can be (as seen at the end of Luxo Jr.). Despite this, he doesn't mind and enjoys it. Luxo Sr. is usually very calm unless he's in a very stressful situation. He tends to get scared or even panic, as seen in Paxel Jr. Despite this, he can calm down very quickly and work things out. The one thing that Luxo Sr. doesn’t love more than anything, is to see his son sad and melancholy. It breaks his heart more than anything to see Luxo Jr. cry and sick. He wants to do everything to make sure nothing ever bad happens to Luxo Jr. Luxo Jr. looks to Luxo Sr. for care and guidance, and sure enough, he always manages to come through and live up to goals. Gallery Luxo Jr. (1986) Sesame Street Shorts Pixarfan8695's Series Fan Art Luxo Jr is a hand painted cel animation..png Luxo Jr. is a character design by Charles Zembillas..png|Concept art of Luxo Jr. by Sei Young Animation. I couldn't help but noticed that ring you have, son..png|But he will never kiss another fruit-flavored food. But it's true! You've gotta be there in somewhere. He looked like he needed some, the poor lamp thingy..png|The doctor said "I have a cure stay in bed for 10 days more." Luxo Jr said 'Whoo!'.png Luxo Jr said 'No, just leave it.'.png Luxo Jr said 'But, Dad, what are we going to do'-0.png Luxo Jr said 'But, Dad, what are we going to do'.png Luxo Jr said 'Uh-oh!'.png Luxo Jr. said 'Move it! One time! Take this! Take that!'.png Luxo Jr. is anger..png Luxo Jr. said 'Nice going, Dad!'.png Luxo Jr said 'Okay, then, let's go!'.png Luxo Jr. is a frustrated..png Luxo Jr. said 'I telling you, I can't die. Dad, are you okay'.png Luxo Jr. is looking for ball..png Luxo Sr. said 'Okay.'.png Luxo Sr. said 'Goodbye!'.png Luxo Sr said 'Well, all right.'.png Luxo Sr. said 'Cool! Thanks, kid!'.png Luxo Sr. said 'Wow! New basketball!'.png Luxo Sr. said 'Hey!'.png Luxo Sr. said 'Huh'.png Luxo Sr. said 'Uh-oh!'.png Luxo Sr. and Luxo Jr. is a looking for son again.png Luxo Sr. is a looking a defeated ball again.png Luxo Sr. is a ruined my ball..png Luxo Sr. and Luxo Jr. is a sadness and sick.png Luxo Sr. said 'I'm sorry, son. But you know. Friends don't last forever.'.png Luxo Sr. and Luxo Jr. is a apologize.png Luxo Sr. said 'You saw my ball again'.png Luxo Sr. said 'Maybe we can fix it on the way.'.png Luxo Sr. and Luxo Jr. is a ruined my ball..png Luxo Sr. said 'Oh, no!'.png Luxo Sr. is not happy..png Luxo Sr. said 'AH!'.png Luxo Sr. and Luxo Jr. plays ball again.png Luxo Sr. and Luxo Jr. is a family.png Luxo Sr. and Luxo Jr. plays ball..png Luxo Sr. plays a ball..png Luxo Sr. looking Luxo Jr..png Luxo Sr. is a happy.png Luxo Sr. sees Luxo Jr..png Luxo Sr. said 'Luxo Jr. is coming.'.png Luxo Sr. is scared.png Luxo Sr. is a see a son.png Luxo Sr. is a looking a ball again.png Luxo Sr. is a looking a son again..png Luxo Sr. is a pushing a ball and rolls away.png Luxo Sr. is a awake again.png Luxo Sr. is a looking a son..png Trivia *Luxo Sr. also appears a lot in the Toy Story series although, he is non-anthropomorphic, and is painted red. The red version had also had a cameo in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. Somehow, it later was owned by Bonnie in the Toy Story Toon Hawaiian Vacation. In Toy Story 3, it is decorated with stickers.